


Thiels Tiefe des Seins

by berlinermafia



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlinermafia/pseuds/berlinermafia
Summary: Ich schreibe über einen Thiel, der weiß was er sexuell will und wo er was bekommen kann. Das bedeutet, hier wird es Thiel/Frau und Thiel/Boerne geben. Letztendlich wird diese Geschichte eine Begleitung Thiels sein, wie er zu Erkenntnissen kommt und was er aus diesen macht.
Relationships: Frank Thiel/Original Female Character, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 5





	1. Erheiternd und unkompliziert

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn es nicht explizit von mir erwähnt wird, weil ich das beim Lesen doch als störend, teilweise sogar abtörnend empfinde - Safer Sex!

\---

“Herr Thiel?”

Thiel wand sich von seinem Fahrrad ab, welches er anschließen wollte und drehte sich zu der Stimme. Er blickte in das Gesicht einer Frau. Braune lange Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden, der ihr über die Schulter hing und ihr Blick war freundlich. Sie hatte ein paar dezente Fältchen im Gesicht, denn das Leben begleitete auch sie. 

Thiel sah sie noch einen Moment schweigend an und dann erkannte sie.

“Frau Wiesenberg.” Was für eine angenehme Überraschung. 

“Ja, genau. Freut mich, dass Sie sich an mich erinnern.”

Thiel konnte sich gut an die Frau erinnern, die circa Ende 40 war. Bei einem Fall, der wenige Monate zurück lag, hatte er sie befragen müssen. Sie wohnte in einem Mehrfamilienhaus in dem ein Mord stattgefunden hat. Im Rahmen der Ermittlungen haben sie jeden Hausbewohner befragt. Und Gerda Wiesenberg blieb ihm im Kopf hängen. 

Gerda Wiesenberg war eine immer noch attraktive Frau. Ledig, bodenständig, berufstätig. Ihm gefiel es, dass sie in einem Baumarkt arbeitete und sich mit Werkzeugen und deren Funktionen bestens auskannte. Das war normal und irgendwie auch surreal. Ihre Ausstrahlung hatte ihn ebenfalls beeindruckt. Er war damals zu ihr in die Wohnung gekommen um sie zu befragen. Sie hatte ihm einen Kaffee gemacht und all seine Fragen beantwortet. Währenddessen hatten sie sich immer mal wieder angeschaut, nicht typisch, sondern intensiver. Es war eine sehr angenehme Stimmung. Mehr geschah aber auch nicht.

Während der Ermittlungen war er, wenige Tage nach der ersten Befragung, noch einmal in der Wohnung des Opfers. Anschließend ging er den vierten Stock und klingelte bei Wiesenberg. Auf gut Glück hatte er es versucht, denn er wusste nicht, ob sie zu Hause war. Das Glück stand auf seiner Seite, denn einen Moment später wurde die Tür geöffnet und das herzliche Gesicht von Frau Wiesenberg sah ihn an. Und Thiel freut sich, dass sie da war und lächelte. 

Wieder setzten sie sich gemeinsam an den Tisch, jeder mit einem frischen Kaffee und sie unterhielten sich. Einfach so, über alles und nichts. Und sie sahen sich an. Über ihre Kaffeetassen hinweg, über den Tisch, immer länger und intensiver, mit einem Lächeln. Dann verabschiedete sich Thiel von ihr. Der Fall wurde gelöst, der Nächste kam. 

Und jetzt stand sie vor ihm. Links und rechts eine Einkaufstüte in der Hand.

“Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Sie.” Thiel lächelte verlegen. “Ihr Kaffee war wirklich gut.”

Frau Wiesenberg unterdrückte sich ein Lachen, was nicht gelang und es kam ihr gepresst über die Lippen. Thiel hob eine Augenbraue.

“Darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen?”

Thiel überlegte kurz. Sah an ihr vorbei zum Supermarkt, in dem er vorhatte einkaufen zu gehen. Dann sah er wieder zu ihr und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. 

“Gerne.” 

“Kommen Sie, ich wohne nur zwei Straßen weiter.”

Thiel drehte sich zu seinem Fahrrad um und schloss es wieder ab. Er nahm Frau Wiesenberg ihre Einkaufstüten ab und machte sie sich ans Fahrrad. Thiel schob sein Rad und sie liefen nebeneinander los. Sie redeten wieder miteinander und wieder ist es ganz unverfänglich und entspannt. Sie haben sich, jetzt wo der Fall in weiter Ferne zurücklag, noch einmal vorgestellt. Frank und Gerda.

Gerda setzte Kaffee auf während Thiel ihr die Einkaufstüten in die Küche stellte. Sie nahm sich ihrer Einkäufe an und räumte alles aus und ein. Thiel ging zurück und zog sich seine Jacke und Schuhe aus. Anschließend setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er mochte Gerdas Stimme und ihre Augen. Er fand sie war eine sehr ansehnliche Frau, weder ein “altes Drahtgestell” noch eine “runde Pummelfrau”. Irgendwas dazwischen und für ihn sehr attraktiv. Thiel war sich seines Bildes durchaus bewusst, aber er kannte auch seine Stärken und Schwächen. 

Wieviel Zeit vergangen war wusste Thiel nicht, als Gerda mit den dampfenden Tassen ins Zimmer kam und sich zu ihm auf die Couch setzte. Er nahm ihr dankend die Tasse ab und nippte einen vorsichtigen ersten Schluck. Die Tassen wurden auf den Couchtisch abgestellt und Thiel drehte sich, sodass er Gerda zugewandt da saß. 

Sie lachten viel miteinander und Thiel gefiel diese unkomplizierte, erheiternde Stimmung. Die Zeit verging und es wurde nicht langweilig zwischen ihnen. Wieder verfingen sich ihre Blicke miteinander, lang und intensiv. Es wurde zusätzlich mit Worten geflirtet, vorsichtig, aber immer wieder und sie gingen immer wieder aufeinander ein. Thiel nahm seinen Arm, der auf der Rücklehne lag und streckte ihn nach Gerda aus um sie mit den Fingerspitzen leicht an der Wange zu berühren. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei. 

“Mensch Frank, hast du Hunger? Soll ich uns was zu essen machen?” Fragte sie irgendwann.

“Hm? Wie spät ist es?”

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und es war mittlerweile Abend. 

“19:20 Uhr. Auf was hast du Lust?”

“Lust? Hm, lass mich überlegen”, sagte Thiel und schaute sie an, während er tat, als müsse er überlegen. 

Sie lachte. 

“Hast du Appetit auf Bratkartoffeln?”

“Gerne. Ich helfe dir.”

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und bereiteten das Essen zu. Thiel stellte sich näher an Gerda ran und Gerda streifte immer wieder seinen Arm oder seine Schulter. Das fertige Essen wurde auf zwei Tellern verteilt und sie setzten sich. Während des Essens redeten sie weniger, sahen sich nur an. Gerda gefiel ihm. Er stellte erneut fest, dass es mit ihr einfach, unbeschwert und unkompliziert war. Thiel bekam Lust und er wollte sie. 

Sie brachten ihre leeren Teller in die Küche. Gerda öffnete die Spülmaschine und beugte sich hinab. In diesem Moment stellte sich Thiel hinter sie, ganz nah, so dass sich sein Becken und ihr Hintern berührten. Er beugte sich etwas vor und reichte ihr seinen Teller. Sie stellte ihn in die Maschine. Thiel stand immer noch hinter ihr. Gerda stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin, schloss dabei die Maschine und drehte sich dann zu Thiel. Wieder verfingen sich ihre Blicke.

Thiel beugte sich vor und presste seinen Mund auf ihren, der sich sofort öffnete. Ihre Zungen verfingen sich zu einem feuchten Spiel. Eine seiner Hände legte sich auf ihre Hüfte, während die andere auf der Arbeitsplatte lag. Sie fanden sich in ihrem Kuss und Thiel dominierte ihn. Gerdas Arme schlangen sich um Thiels Hals und sie ließ sich in diesen Kuss fallen. Sie zog Thiel zu sich heran und eine Hand kraulte ihn im Nacken. Thiels zweite Hand legte sich ebenfalls an ihre Hüfte und er übte Druck aus, packte sie fester an der Hüfte. Seine Finger fuhren unter ihrem Oberteil über ihre Haut. Er streichelte weiter aufwärts bis er an ihren BH kam und strich dann an den Seiten wieder abwärts. 

Thiel drängte sein Unterleib näher an sie und sie konnte deutlich seine Erektion spüren. Sie löste den Kuss und keuchte auf. Sie streifte mit ihren Lippen seine Wange und hauchte “Schlafzimmer” in sein Ohr. 

Sie setzte noch einen kurzen Kuss auf Thiels Lippen, dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und sie gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer. Schnell hatten sie sich ihrer Kleider entledigt und Thiel kniete über ihr. Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch, hinauf zu ihren Brüsten. Er nahm die Linke in die Hand und knete sie. Fest griffen seine Finger in die weiche Haut. Währenddessen zog er mit seiner Nase von ihrem Bauchnabel zu ihrer rechten Brust hinauf. Er stoppte immer mal wieder um Küsse auf ihre Haut zu setzen oder um hinein zu beißen. Bei ihrer Brust angekommen, nahm er ihren Nippel in den Mund und saugte daran. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge darüber und nahm die Brustwarze zwischen seine Zähne.

Gerda stöhnte auf und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die ihr Thiel entgegen brachte. Sie streichelte mit ihren Händen über seine Schultern und durch seine Haare. Thiel nahm die andere Brustwarze in den Mund und wechselte seine Stützhand. Von der Brust glitt er mit seiner Hand tiefer, über ihren Bauch zu ihrem Schambereich. Mit dem Daumen strich er durch ihre Spalte und drückte dann gegen ihre Klitoris. Er führte kreisende Bewegungen gegen ihre Klitoris aus, mal mit mehr und mal mit weniger Druck. Erneut strich er durch ihre Spalte, wieder über ihren Kitzler und dann abwärts zu ihrem Eingang. Leicht drang er mit seinem Daumen in sie ein, während er von ihrer Brust abließ und ihren Hals mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Gerda konnte nur Seufzen und ihre Hände wanderten fahrig über Thiels Körper. 

Thiel wusste was er wollte. Er zog seinen Daumen zurück und griff bestimmend nach ihrem Oberschenkel. Er drückte mit seinem Bein und seiner Hand ihre Beine weiter auseinander. Gerda kam der Aufforderung nach. Thiel positionierte sich und griff nach seinem Schwanz. Seine Spitze setzte er an ihren Eingang und drückte nur minimal dagegen. Dann stützte er sich auf seine beiden Hände und küsste sie. Ihre Zungen fanden sofort zueinander. Sie umspielten sich und Thiel spürte wie Gerda ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte. Sie bewegte ihr Becken, so dass Thiel in sie eindringen sollte, doch er bewegte sich entgegen ihrer Bewegung. 

Thiel war ein Genießer. Er genoss es in seinem Gegenüber einzudringen, langsam, Stück für Stück. Er genoss die Wärme die ihn dabei umfing und noch mehr genoss er die Enge um seinen Schwanz. Seine Hand legte sich auf Gerdas Hüfte und er übte so viel Druck aus, dass sie sich nicht mehr zusätzlich bewegte. Dann glitt er ganz langsam in sie. Zentimeter für Zentimeter drang er in sie ein. Er küsste sie nicht mehr, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge um diesen Augenblick pur zu genießen. Es war so gut, warm und eng. Als er vollständig in ihr war, verharrte er nur einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder langsam aus ihr zurückzog. Erneut glitt er langsam und tief in sie. Thiel liebte es, er liebte es so sehr mit seinem Schwanz ganz einzudringen und wieder vollständig herauszukommen, nur um sich erneut wieder mit voller Länge zu versenken. Ein paar Mal wiederholte er diese langsamen Bewegungen bevor er sein Tempo erhöhte. 

Thiel wollte tiefer in Gerda stoßen. Er nahm seine Hand von der Hüfte und schob sie unter ihren Po. Sein Gesicht nahm er aus ihre Halsbeuge und er stützte sich mehr auf seine Hand. Thiel sah in ihr Gesicht, sah die geöffneten Lippen, die geschlossenen Augen und er fand sie schön. Es war schön ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er packte ihre Pobacke fest und zog sie ein Stück hoch. Gerda keuchte erschrocken auf und öffnete die Augen. Ihre Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust, versuchten dort Halt zu finden. Thiel erhöhte die Intensität seiner Stöße und mit dem veränderten Winkel kam er tiefer in sie hinein. Er konnte an ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie in Ekstase war. Seinen Rhythmus beim Stoßen behielt er bei und änderte nur die Kraft seiner Stöße. Die klatschenden Geräusche, die ihre aufeinandertreffenden Becken verursachten, ihr Schnaufen und sein Stöhnen erfüllten den Raum. 

Thiel nahm seine Hand von ihrem Hintern und stützte sich komplett. Gerdas Hände griffen in seine Oberarme und sie keuchte auf. Sie bäumte sich ihm entgegen, ihr Griff in seine Arme wurde fester und sie krampfte sich zusammen. Die Härte und Schnelligkeit seiner Stöße änderte er nicht. Viel zu berauschend war das Gefühl in sie zu Stoßen während sich alles um seinen Schwanz eng zusammen zog. 

Gerdas Finger lockerten sich an seinen Armen und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter, atmete an seine Wange und küsste ihn. Dann legte sie ihre Wange an seine und hauchte ihm ins Ohr. “Komm.”

Thiel stieß weiter. Harte, rhythmische Stöße. Er spürte wie sie über seinen Rücken strich. Erneut sagte sie: “Komm.” Thiel schnaufte. Er schloss die Augen, stöhnte und entlud sich. Ein paar Mal stieß er noch nach, dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder. Die Augen hatte er immer noch geschlossen und er spürte wie ihre Finger über seinen Oberarm strichen. Sein Atem beruhigte sich.

“Ich geh duschen.” Sagte sie und zog ihre Finger von seinem Körper zurück. 

“Mhm”, machte Thiel, öffnete ein Auge und sah wie sie das Zimmer verließ. 

Thiel lag noch einen Augenblick im Bett, dann erhob er sich und zog sich seine Sachen wieder an. Anschließend ging er ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich ans Fenster, aus dem er bereits vorhin geschaut hatte. Es war dunkel draußen. Er schaute sich die Umgebung an ohne auf sie zu achten. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte. Er drehte sich um und sah Gerda die im Bademantel in der Tür stand. Thiel ging auf sie zu und lächelte dabei. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln.

“Sehen wir uns demnächst wieder?”

Thiel dachte nach. Sie war eine erheiternde Person und der Sex war gut. 

“Ich denke schon”, erwiderte er und grinste. 

Er ging an ihr vorbei, zog sich seine Schuhe an und nahm seine Jacke. Sie reichte ihm noch einen Zettel auf der ihre Nummer stand. Diesen steckte er sich in die Jacke und verabschiedete sich.

Unten nahm er sein Fahrrad und schob es ein Stück die Straße entlang. Der Sex war gut. Es hat Spaß gemacht. Ihre Wärme und Feuchte gefielen ihm. Ihre Brüste hatten eine tolle Größe. Nicht üppig, aber auch nicht klein, sondern perfekt für seine Hände. Ihr Geruch war süß. Er stieg auf sein Rad und fuhr los. Der Fahrtwind war angenehm und er fühlte sich leicht und befriedigt. Dennoch, da war ein ‘aber’. Er konnte es nur noch nicht greifen.

Zu Hause schloss er sein Rad an, öffnete die Haustür und ging die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken wollte, öffnete sich die gegenüberliegende Tür. Thiel schaute über die Schulter nach hinten und sah in Boernes Gesicht. Dieser sah ihn offen entgegen und schien sich zu freuen.

“Guten Abend Herr Nachbar”, sprach er auch sofort. 

“N’Abend.”

Thiel unterbrach sein Vorhaben seine Haustür zu öffnen und drehte sich ein bisschen, um Boerne besser anzusehen. 

“Haben Sie nicht noch Lust auf ein Gläschen Wein? Ich habe da einen ‘Tertre du Moulin Saint Emilion Grand Cru’ offen.” Boerne strahlte.

Thiel sah ihn an und sah dieses Strahlen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lachte auf. Boerne war echt ne Marke. Da kam er halb zehn nach Hause, befriedigt von einem netten Abend und wurde nun von ihm zum Wein trinken eingeladen. Manchmal war die Welt drollig. Als er wieder zu Boerne blickte, sah er, dass dieser abwartend die Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte. 

Mit einem Lächeln antwortete er: “Ja, warum nicht.” 

Dann steckte er sich seine Schlüssel wieder in Tasche und ging zu Boerne hinüber. Boerne schloss hinter ihm die Tür und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. 

\---


	2. Harmonisch und ausgeglichen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der permanente Alkoholkonsum der beiden lässt vermuten dass sie Alkoholiker sind. Da gehe ich nicht mit, daher gibt es bei mir Standardgetränke. Verreibe-Gleitgel-auf-Finger und sehe-Sterne-weil-Punkt-getroffen gehören ohne weitere Erwähnungen selbstverständlich dazu.

\---

Thiel öffnete seine Wohnungstür, nahm seinen Einkauf und trat ein. Seine Schlüssel warf er auf die Kommode, die Jacke an den Haken und seine Schuhe schob er sich von den Füßen. Er ging mit seiner Einkaufstüte in die Küche und räumte die Lebensmittel weg. 

Er hatte sich vorgenommen zu kochen und hatte beim Einkaufen Hunger auf Bouletten bekommen. Aus seinen Schränken holte er eine Schüssel, Pfanne und Topf hervor. Der Tag war furchtbar anstrengend gewesen. Viel hin und her gelaufe. Zur Arbeit. Zum Tatort. Zeugenbefragungen. Rechtsmedizin. Zeugenbefragung. Revier. Gefühlt hatte Thiel heute nicht ein einziges Mal gesessen. Der letzte Fall war noch gar nicht komplett abgeschlossen, da gab es schon einen neuen. 

Thiel war nicht müde, es war nur anstrengend und irgendwie hatte er immer noch Tatendrang in sich. So hatte er kurzerhand beschlossen sich am späten Nachmittag in den Feierabend zu verabschieden und bevor er nach Hause fuhr, noch vorher einkaufen zu gehen. Den Topf füllte er mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Die Kartoffeln wurden geschält, ins Wasser getan und das Hackfleisch wurde kräftig gewürzt und mit den übrigen Zutaten gemischt. Er formte sich die Fleischklopse und legte sie in die Pfanne. 

Während sein Essen vor sich hin briet und kochte ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Den Blick einmal durch den Raum schweifend, grinste er und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Als erstes räumte er den Couchtisch leer und säuberte ihn, sammelte seine Wäsche zusammen und huschte weiter in seiner Wohnung hin und her um wieder alles an seinen richtigen Platz zu bringen. Zwischendurch schaute er immer wieder nach seinem Essen. Er faltete die Couchdecke zusammen, legte sie zurück auf die Armlehne und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Mit seiner Hand griff er in die Couchritze zwischen Sitzfläche und Armlehne und zog eine Tube hervor. Als er sie sich besah grinste er. 

Thiel bekam keine Chance, das Gleitgel wegzuräumen, denn es klingelte plötzlich. Er steckte die Tube zurück in die Spalte und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete strahlte ihn der Professor an. 

“Guten Abend Herr Thiel”, begrüßte ihn sein Nachbar. 

“N’Abend Boerne.”

“Ich wollte Ihnen die neuesten Erkenntnisse aus der Re…, … kochen Sie?”

“Ja, das tu’ ich”, schmunzelte Thiel. 

“Nun,.. das riecht köstlich. Was gibt es denn?” Boerne lächelte.

“Fleischklopse und Kartoffeln. Sie könn’ mitessen wenn Sie möcht’n, aber nur ohne Arbeit.”

Thiel drehte sich von der Tür weg und ging in die Küche. Boerne konnte alleine entscheiden, ob er mitessen möchte oder nicht. Es kam selten vor, dass Thiel freiwillig die Arbeit vor seiner Tür lassen wollte, doch der heutige Tag hatte seine Grenzen erreicht. Er wollte heute nicht mehr. 

Die Wohnungstür fiel ins Schloss und Boerne erschien in der Küchentür. Er schaute Thiel dabei zu wie der sich um das Fleisch kümmerte. Dann trat er näher und schaute ihm über die Schulter. 

“Bouletten.” Stellte er fest.

“Mhja. Wir sagen Fleischklopse.” 

“Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Thiel?”

“Die Kartoffeln müsst’n fertig sein. Die könn’ Sie ja ma abgießen.”

Boerne knöpfte sich die Hemdsärmel auf und krempelte sie hoch. Seine Krawatte löste er ebenfalls und hing sie über den Stuhl. Thiel schaute auf die Arme und Hände des Professors und zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. Boerne hatte wirklich schöne Hände und auch die Arme versprachen viel. Ihm gefiel was er sah. Der Professor holte sich aus dem Schrank ein Sieb und goss die Kartoffeln ab. Dann kippte er sie zurück und stellte sie zurück auf den Herd, damit die Erdäpfel noch ausdampfen können. 

“Ganz oder Pü’?” Fragte Thiel, während er die Bouletten wendete.

“Wie bitte?”

“Kartoffeln so oder Pü’?” Er sah von der Pfanne auf und direkt zu Boerne. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Thiel musste grinsen.

“Möchte der Professor zu seinen Bouletten Kartoffelpüree oder die Kartoffeln im Ganzen?” Wiederholte Thiel die Frage ausführlicher und beobachtete seinen Nachbarn weiter. Dieser zog die Mundwinkel hoch und lächelte ihn an. Das war ebenfalls etwas was Thiel sehr gut gefiel. Das freudige Gesicht von Boerne. 

Während Thiel sich um die letzten Fleischklopse kümmerte und eine Soße her richtete, stampfte der Professor die Kartoffeln. Thiel holte die Teller aus dem Schrank und füllte ihnen auf. Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch und fingen an zu Essen. Es war harmonisch. Es war ausgeglichen. Thiel fühlte sich wohl. Boerne und er redeten ganz ungebunden, ohne dass einer das Gespräch dominierte. Boerne hielt keine Monologe und wetterte auch nicht über die Inkompetenz der Welt.

Hin und wieder lachte Thiel auf und er kam auch in den Genuss Boerne Lachen zu hören. Er beobachtete Boerne als er sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob. Seine Lippen gefielen ihm, der Kiefer, der Bart, die Nase, allgemein das Gesicht des Professors hat es ihm angetan. Boerne war schön. Thiel fand Boerne sogar außerordentlich hübsch. Als Boerne von seinem Teller zu ihm rüber blickte, fand er dessen Augen noch anziehender als sonst. Er bekam Lust und er wollte ihn. 

Nach dem sie ihre Teller in die Spüle geräumt haben gingen sie mit ihren Getränken rüber ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf seine Couch. Thiel gefiel die Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden, es war entspannt, angenehm und harmonisch, daher ließ er den Fernseher aus. Er drehte sich auf der Couch, so dass er Boerne besser sehen konnte. Sie redeten weiter miteinander, ganz locker und Boernes Augen strahlten. Thiel mochte dies.

Thiel streckte seinen Arm aus, der auf der Rücklehne lag und berührte Boernes Wange mit seinen Fingern. Ganz zart strich er darüber und mit dem Daumen über sein Kinn. Boerne hob seine Augenbrauen und beobachtete Thiel dabei. Dieser folgte mit seinem Blick seinen eigenen Finger und schob seine Hand in Boernes Nacken. Dort hielt er ihn fest und zog ihn langsam, aber bestimmend zu sich herüber. 

Thiel legte seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers, öffnete seinen Mund. Boerne war überrascht und öffnete instinktiv ebenfalls seine Lippen. Ihre Zungen berührten sich. Der Kuss war kurz.

“Thiel”, entkam es Boerne, als dieser von ihm abließ. Immer noch direkt vor ihm, schaute Thiel Boerne in die weit geöffneten Augen. Er hob seine andere Hand und griff nach der Brille um sie ihm von der Nase zu nehmen. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden legte er sie auf den Tisch. 

Dann zog er Boerne wieder an sich und küsste ihn erneut. Sofort fanden sich ihre Zungen und umspielten sich. Sie strichen umeinander und forderten sich heraus. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Obwohl Thiel den Kuss dominierte, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er gänzlich die Oberhand hatte. Boerne keuchte in seinen Mund und drängte sich gegen seine Zunge. Thiel erregte diese passive Aktivität; anders hätte er Boernes Küsse nicht beschreiben können. Denn der Professor ließ sich nicht einfach nur Küssen. Er küsste aktiv mit und dennoch dominierte Thiel. 

Mit seinen Finger zupfte er an Boernes Hemd und zog es aus der Hose. Er glitt unter das Hemd und strich über die Haut an der Seite. Aufwärts bis zur Brust und mittig wieder hinab zum Bauch. Erneut strich er zur Brust, ließ seine Hand kurz dort ruhen und nur mit seinen Fingern fuhr er durch dessen Brustbehaarung. Dieses Gefühl war betörend. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er erneut durch, genoss das Gefühl, wie die Haare ihn streichelten, sich an ihn schmiegten und doch zur Seite gingen, damit er weiter mit seinen Fingern hindurch kam. Das war etwas, dass Thiel sehr erregte. 

Er zog seine Hand zurück, holte sie hervor und unterbrach ihren Kuss. 

“Ausziehen.” Nur ein Wort. Ein Wort gegen Boernes Lippen und dieser tat wie ihm geheißen. Er lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, öffnete nur die obersten Knöpfe und zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf. 

Das Hemd landete neben ihnen auf dem Boden, sowie auch Thiels Shirt. Sofort waren beide Hände von Thiel an Boernes Brust. Mit gespreizten Fingern strich er darüber, durch die Haare hindurch. Thiel drückte Boerne nach hinten, sodass dieser halb liegend auf der Couch saß. Er beugte sich vor, kniete über den anderen und strich mit seiner Nase über dessen Brust, weiter bis zum linken Nippel. Diesen nahm er in den Mund und saugte daran. 

“Ah,... Thiel”, stöhnte Boerne auf. Seine Hände wanderten über Thiels Rücken. 

Thiel ließ von seiner linken Brustwarze ab und leckte mit der Zunge über die andere. Wieder nahm er sie in den Mund, saugte daran und kratzte dann mit seinen Zähne darüber.  
Boerne zog scharf die Luft ein und seine Finger krallten sich in Thiels Rücken. Dieser brummte gegen den Nippel, wollte das Gefühl erneut erleben und nahm den Nippel zwischen die Zähne.

“Ah,... hrng,.... mhm…”, keuchte Boerne auf. Seine Finger gruben sich weiter in den Thiels Rücken und hinterließen Spuren von der Mitte des Rückens bis hoch zu den Schultern. Wieder brummte Thiel. Das war eine Reaktion die ihm sehr gefiel. Er küsste sich aufwärts zum Schlüsselbein, leckte mit seiner Zunge darüber und wanderte weiter bis zum Hals. Diesen bedeckte er mit weiteren Küssen, ließ seine Zunge darüber fahren und versenkte immer mal wieder seine Zähne hinein. Seine Hände strichen über Boernes Seiten, zum Bauch und wieder zurück. 

Thiel küsste Boerne, schob ihm seine Zunge entgegen und entfachte ein neues Spiel zwischen ihnen. Währenddessen strich er mit seiner Hand tiefer, konnte die Auswölbung des Professors schon spüren und legte seine Hand auf dessen Erregung. Für einen Moment vergaß Boerne zu atmen, dann keuchte er in den Kuss hinein. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg von Thiels Rücken zu seiner Brust und an dieser hielt er sich fest. Er nahm dessen Nippel zwischen seine Finger und zwirbelte sie leicht. Thiel stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und in ihm wuchs das Verlangen nach mehr. Er drückte noch einmal, kräftiger, gegen Boerne Erektion und wieder wurden seine Nippel gereizt. Dieses Mal stärker. 

Thiel richtete sich auf, kniete vor Boerne und sah auf diesen herab. Das was er sah ließ seine Begierde noch mehr wachsen. Die lustverhangenen halbgeschlossenen Augen. Der geöffnete Mund, aus dem stoßweise der Atem kam. Die Hände, die sich an seinen Oberschenkeln fest hielten. Seine Mundwinkel gingen nach oben und er leckte sich über die Lippen. Dieser Anblick, das alles gefiel Thiel außerordentlich gut. 

“Ausziehen. Alles.” 

Boerne stöhnte auf und fing an seine Hose zu öffnen. Er stand auf, streifte sich die Hose von den Beinen, die Pants und Socken hinterher. Thiel beobachtete ihn dabei. Boerne setzte sich wieder und Thiel drückte ihn erneut in die halbliegende Position. Er kniete vor Boerne und ließ seinen Blick über den Rest des Körpers wandern. Seine Hände legte er auf dessen Knie und strich mit gespreizten Fingern hinauf zu den Oberschenkeln. Wieder genoss er das Gefühl der Haare unter seinen Fingerkuppen.

Thiel grub seine Finger in Boernes Oberschenkel, was diesem ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. Er beugte sich hinab, bis er mit seinem Gesicht vor der Erektion des Professors war. Dieser zitterte auf, als er Thiel dabei zusah, wie sich dieser erneut über seine Lippen leckte. 

Thiel atmete kräftig ein und sog den Geruch von Boerne auf. Mit seiner Nase drückte er sich am Schaft vorbei und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze. Boerne schnappte nach Atem, warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte kehlig auf. Wieder leckte er über die Länge des harten Schwanzes und drückte dabei weiter seine Finger in die Oberschenkel. An seinem Kopf spürte er die Hände des Professors wie sie versuchten Halt zu finden. Erneut leckte er über die Länge und die Finger an seinem Kopf krallten sich in seine Haare. Thiel brummte wieder. 

Thiel wusste was er wollte. Mit seinen Händen drückte er Boernes Oberschenkel auseinander und dann richtete er sich auf. Der Anblick den Boerne ihm bot steigerte seine Lust weiter. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Sachen, griff in die Couchritze nach der Tube und positionierte sich wieder zwischen den, immer noch gespreizten, Beinen. Thiel griff nach Boernes Schwanz und drückte zu.

“Thiel”, japste Boerne.

Mit dem Daumen strich er über die Eichel und mit seiner anderen Hand wieder über den Oberschenkel. Thiel gefiel auch diese Reaktion. Wie Boerne seinen Namen keuchte, stöhnte oder schnaufte und wiederholte die Bewegung mit seinem Daumen, dieses Mal allerdings fester.

“Ahah…, hah…,.. Thiel!”

Thiel beugte sich erneut hinab, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über den Schaft und sein Daumen stimulierte weiterhin die Eichel. Sofort fühlte er die Hände des Anderen an seinen Kopf. Mit seinem Daumen drückte er gegen Boernes Eingang. Dessen Finger krallten sich wieder in seine Haare. Er drang tiefer in den Professor ein, dessen Atmung unregelmäßig war, und wieder heraus. Thiel küsste, leckte und knabberte an Boernes Schwanz. Als er seine Zähne über den Schaft zog, Boerne scharf die Luft ein sog, drang er mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger in ihn ein. Tief schob er seine Finger in Boerne, bis zum Anschlag und spreizte sie. Der Griff in seinen Haaren lockerte sich, dann spürte er Fingernägel an seiner Kopfhaut und danach packten die Finger wieder seine Haare. Boerne hob sein Becken, doch Thiel drückte es bestimmend wieder runter. 

“Ngh…, Thiel…, hrch..”, wimmerte Boerne.

“Hm?” Brummte er gegen Boernes Härte. 

“Thiel.., hah.., bitte.” Thiel schaute hinauf. Boerne flehte und sah ihn aus verschleierten Augen an, der Atem ging weiterhin unregelmäßig. 

“Hah, ah.., mehr Thiel,... mehr.” 

Boerne warf seinen Kopf wieder in den Nacken, als Thiel erneut seine zwei Finger in ihn schob. Seine Hand an Boernes Erektion verschwand und strich über dessen Bauch zur Brustwarze. Wieder schob Thiel seine zwei Finger tief hinein. Er nahm die Brustwarze zwischen zwei Finger, drückte sie fest zusammen, presste seinen Mund an den Schaft und stieß mit einem weiteren Finger in Boerne. Dieser krümmte sich und stöhnte laut auf.

Thiel ließ von seinem Nippel ab und entfernte sich von Boernes Härte. Er richtete sich wieder ein Stück auf und sah auf Boerne hinab. Sah den Schweißfilm. Sah die Röte. Sah die Hingabe. Er zog seine Finger aus Boerne zurück, nur um sie wieder in ihn gleiten zu lassen und kostete dabei jeden Moment aus. Wie Boerne keuchte. Wie Boerne die Augen zu presste. Wie Boerne ihm seine Hüfte entgegen bringen wollte und es nicht tat. Das machte ihn unglaublich scharf und sein eigener Schwanz war mittlerweile steinhart. 

Thiel zog sich aus Boerne zurück, packte seine Hüfte und drehte ihn herum. Erschrocken keuchte Boerne auf und blickte über seine Schulter nach hinten. Sein Becken wurde hochgezogen und Thiels Daumen glitten in ihn hinein. Seine Hände krallte er in die Armlehne.

Thiel zog seine Daumen zurück, griff nach seinem Schwanz und positionierte ihn. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er Boernes Hüfte fest. Langsam schob er seine Eichel durch Boernes Eingang. Seine zweite Hand packte ebenfalls dessen Hüfte. Langsam, Stück für Stück, schob er sich in Boerne rein. Thiel und Boerne stöhnten unisono auf. Thiel versenkte sich bis zum Anschlag und glitt genauso langsam wieder ganz aus ihm heraus, damit er gleich wieder in diese Enge eindringen konnte. Das war unbeschreiblich berauschend für Thiel. 

Thiel war durch und durch ein Genießer. Diese Enge die ihn umgab. Bei jedem erneuten Eindringen umfing ihn diese herrliche Enge. Thiel stöhnte auf und blieb bei seinen langsamen Stößen. Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände packten fester zu. Bei jedem Stoß spürte er diese herrliche Wärme um seinen Schwanz. 

Thiel öffnete seine Augen und erhöhte das Tempo seiner Stöße. Sah dabei zu wie sein Schwanz immer wieder in Boerne verschwand. Der Anblick ließ ihn erneut aufstöhnen.

“Boerne”, keuchte er und erhöhte erneut die Intensität seiner Stöße. 

Boerne drehte erneut seinen Kopf, um Thiel sehen zu können. Dieser löste eine Hand von seiner Hüfte und strich ihm über den Rücken. 

“Hach…, Nghn.., Thi-….-iel”, seinen Namen bekam der Professor nur noch abgehackt über die Lippen. 

Erneut beschleunigte Thiel seinen Rhythmus, zog sich aus Boerne zurück um wieder tief in ihn zu stoßen. Die Kraft seiner Stöße erhöhte er ebenfalls und das Geräusch der aufeinander klatschenden Becken füllte den Raum, gepaart mit Schnaufen, Keuchen, Stöhnen.

Boerne drückte seinen Oberkörper nach oben und für den besseren Halt hielt er sich an der Arm- und Rückenlehne der Couch fest. Thiel griff wieder an seine Hüften und zog ihn an sich heran wenn er in ihn stieß. Boerne warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie auf.

“Ja.., hah.,.. Thiel…, ja…”, Boerne stöhnte nur noch Wortfetzten. 

Thiel fand diese Laute so betörend, er wollte mehr davon. Wieder stieß er hart zu, zog dessen Hüfte zu sich und bekam erneut die Laute gestöhnt. Thiel fand es berauschend. Thiel trieb sich immer wieder in Boerne, kraftvoll und schnell. Es war so überwältigend sich immer wieder in Boerne zu versenken. 

Thiel umfasste mit einer Hand Boerne und packte dessen Schwanz. Er drückte zu und mit dem Daumen ging er erneut über die Eichel. Boernes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Boernes Stöhnen war das Einzige was Thiel hörte, was er hören wollte. Seinen intensiven Rhythmus behaltend strich er wieder kräftig über die Spitze. Boerne zuckte.

“Thiel.., nicht.., ich,” wimmerte der Professor. 

Das gefiel Thiel. Das löste ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl in ihm aus. Diese Leidenschaft, diese Hingabe, dieses Verlangen. Er wollte mehr. Viel mehr davon. 

Er erhöhte den Druck seiner Hand, pumpte zwei dreimal den Schaft und Boerne krampfte sich zusammen. Thiel liebte diesen zusätzlichen Druck um seinen Schwanz. Liebte es in diesen einzudringen, tief darin zu stoßen. Boerne kam heftig und sein Sperma entlud sich in mehreren Schüben auf die Couch. Thiel zog dessen Hüfte wieder fest an sich und stieß in diese berauschende Enge. Noch ein paar Stöße, dann spritze er stöhnend in Boerne ab. 

Thiel blieb in Boerne. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Rückenlehne ab, die andere streichelte Boernes Rücken. Er atmete schwer und sah auf den Körper vor sich. Boerne hatte seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne gelegt und atmete genauso schwer. Thiel beugte sich etwas vor, um mit seinem Daumen über Boernes Haaransatz im Nacken zu streicheln. Er glitt aus Boerne heraus, zog seine Hand zurück und ließ sich auf seine Fersen sinken. Thiel gefiel die Aussicht von Boernes Kehrseite. Er empfand sie als schön, reizend und vielversprechend. Er lächelte. 

Boerne drückte sich von der Armlehne hoch und ließ sich nach hinten sinken bis er saß, mit dem Rücken zu Thiel. Dieser umfasste ihn von hinten, zog ihn ein Stück an sich und griff nach seinem Kinn. Dieses drehte Thiel so zu sich, dass er ihn Küssen konnte. Es war ein beruhigender Kuss, langsam und leidenschaftlich. Boerne seufzte. Thiel ließ von ihm ab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. 

“Möchtest du duschen gehen, Boerne?” Fragte Thiel gegen dessen Scheitel.

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und während er die Flecken vor sich betrachtete fragte er: “Können wir noch einen Augenblick…, also ich meine, hier bleiben?”

Thiel drückte seine Lippen gegen Boernes Ohr und brummte: “Mhm, könn’ wir.” Dann löste er sich von Boerne, setzte sich bequemer hin -halbliegend- und zog diesen am Oberarm zu sich. 

Boerne drehte sich und schmiegte sich an Thiel heran. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Thiels Halsbeuge und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Thiel zuppelte an der Decke auf der Couch und warf sie grob über den Anderen. Danach legte er seine Hand in Boerne Nacken und kraulte ihn. 

\---


End file.
